Unsecured
by Briianz
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. After spending a week at Fort Red Night, Ryan is sent to rescue some survivors that sent out a distress signal. Will he survive long enough to rescue them? Most likely, but read to find out how he rescues them. Rated M for a reason.
1. Ch 1 Insertion

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. Technical Difficulties. **

**But anyway here is the 1st chapter. **

**And if the text is in _Italic_, then that either means its a flashback or Ryan is reading something.**

**And also, if you see: *, then you should go to the bottom note for info. **

**Well Enjoy.**

Nobody's POV

The time is 1:00 pm. A chopper is seen dropping off a single person onto a empty street that was just twenty minutes away from the outskirts of a city littered with many dead bodies. In the chopper, we see the chopper pilot and Cpt. Trujillo. The person that they had dropped off is none other then Ryan. He is wearing his satchel and had a revolver in each of his hands.

Ryan's POV

"Good Luck Ryan! And don't forget to try to find gas!"

That was Cpt. Trujillo yelling at the top of his lungs. The chopper that dropped me off goes back to the direction of the military outpost, Fort Red Night. I was sent here to rescue a few survivors that had sent a distress signal. In my hands were two revolvers, The Sliver Bull and _The Black Stallion_**_*_**. I was also wearing my Satchel that contained my supplies, My Benelli shotgun, my ammunition, a single frag grenade given to me from Trujillo ,and a knife (also, given from Trujillo). On my back was a brand new first-aid kit that I had received while I was at Fort Red Night.

Immediately in front of me was the remains of a box that had four first-aid kits. Also in front of me was a pile of ammo, A silenced Mac-10, a pump Remington shotgun, An Uzi SMG, Two M1911 pistols, and two Glocks. For some reason, there wasn't any P220 Pistols. I grabbed a few bullets from the pile of ammo and placed them in my satchel. I was prepared for the journey ahead.

After walking (quietly) for a few minutes, I hear rushed footsteps coming my way. Coming down the street was an angry mob of infected. I put my revolvers inside their holsters and took out my Benelli. I fired a few shots towards the mob. More then half of them fell, spilling their guts and blood all over the street.

I quickly took out my revolvers and killed the last remaining zombies that were still around. A single zombie still managed to hit me from behind (I killed him shortly after). I reloaded all my guns and moved on through the street where the mob was just minutes ago. Down the street was a tipped over oil truck. Next to the truck was a Motel that had a sign in front of it that read "Lazy Days Inn", written under the name was a wooden sign that read: "Closed due to infection".

Since I had no other way to go, I decided to go through there. I enter through the archway (props to the person who made it) to find myself in a big parking lot with the apartment doors surrounding the parking lot. There were several parked cars scattered around. And it looked as if there were some survivors here not too long ago because there are several scattered corpses of the infected, the pool of blood around each of the corpses was still wet. To my left, there is a small building that had the words, "Office" , labeled on the door.

I walk up to the office door only to find out that it is locked. I walk out to the center of the lot and saw that there was a wooden fence next to office building. It was behind one of the parked cars (this car was blinking and beeping). An idea instantly came to me.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

After some setting up, the wooden fence now had several propane tanks (I found them inside a car that was on the other side of the lot) in front of it. I pulled out the frag grenade that was given to me by Trujillo. I pulled the safety pin off and heaved it towards the tanks. Then-

**BOOM!**

The grenade and the tanks blew up, leaving a giant hole in the place of the tanks. But I knew there was a down side to this plan. The ringing of the car alarm pierced through the sky like a knife going through butter. Along with the ringing also came the roar of the infected. I took out my Benelli and prepared for the fight.

I backed away towards the wall of the office building till my back was up against the wall. Then, the horde appeared coming out of the hole of the wooden fence. I blasted buckshot after buckshot onto the incoming horde. After several minutes of repeating this, both the horde and the car stopped.

After reloading my Benelli, I proceeded through the hole I had created. On the other side of the hole was a big grassy field. Scattered around the field was a playground (for little kids), trees, a skate park to my right, a few corpses here and there, A single pool (there wasn't any fishes in it, so it is probably a man-made pool), and several picnic tables scattered about. Lying under one tree was the lower part of a human. Around the remains were sand. Why was there sand under these remains?

I decided to investigate the skate park. It looked like your average, everyday skate park. Ramps, stairs, rails, etc. Clear on the other side of the park was the corpse of what I think is an 18 year old boy. In his hands (still tightly gripped) was an M1911 pistol. I guess he couldn't handle this.

Then, I hear crying. It was coming from the park. Standing at the entrance of the skate park, I see a witch at a picnic table that on the other side of the park and she was standing, Claws (or hands) covering her face. Her cries fills the air. Directly behind her was the exit to the park, how convenient.

The witch showed no signs of leaving any time soon. She was now sitting on the picnic table, her hands were still covering her face. Strangely, I see something danging from her neck. Then, I remembered something from Fort Red Night. Something from Jason (who, by the way is still recovering from his injury that he got back at the stadium).

"_Hey Ryan, come here. I have something to tell you. You know those crying Grey girls that walks around with their hands covering their face? I know a sure fire way of killing them instantly"_

_I replied, "You do? How?"_

_He replied, "It's very easy. All you have to do is get a shotgun (Preferably an auto), go up to her, and shoot her in the forehead. If you do it correctly, she will fall almost instantly."_

_Then, curiosity got a hold on me and I had to ask: "Have you done it before?"_

_He replied, "Of course, how do you think I found out about it? …but then again, I did found out about it accidentally."_

"_How did you **accidentally** found out about it?"_

"_Well, long story short, I stumbled into her"_

_I gave him a surprised look. And he just laid there on his bed with a grin so big that it put clowns to shame on his face._

Back to reality, I pulled out my Benelli and went up to the crying girl. She immediately looks up at me through her claws with her glowing red eyes while letting out a small growl. And I proceeded to pull the trigger. She lets out a scream that was so loud, it could break glass, as her head (that was full of holes) fell down onto the table. I reloaded my shotgun, smoke was coming out of the barrel.

Then, I saw what was danging from her neck. It was a locket. I removed the locket from her neck and opened it. Inside was a small neatly folded piece. I unfolded the paper and read it. Parts of it was covered in dried up tears.

_Dear David,_

_ I'm sorry but we can't be seeing each other anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Its not you, Its me. And I mean that literally, I was at the Doctor's recently and they said I have the **green virus**. And I don't want you to get it from me. And the worse part is my nails are starting to grow wildly, I'm scared._

_I'm only doing this out of love. I have never told anyone this, but **I love you**._

_Love,_

_Heather_

By the end of the letter, I felt pity and sympathy for this Heather. She probably didn't send it since it was inside the locket. I refolded the letter and placed it back inside the locket. I put the locket back around her neck.

Then suddenly, a scream pierces the sky, startling me. The scream was followed by non-stop coughing. And the scream didn't sound any thing like an infected, it sounded like a normal human being. The scream came from outside the exit. I rushed towards the direction of the scream.

The scream was came from an alley across the street. Then, coming from the same alley, came a muffled cry. I poked my head out of the corner of the wall that led to the alley and what I saw both surprised and shocked me. In the alley was a Smoker (coughing non-stop, of course) raping a bent-over, red-haired girl, she was the one making the muffled cries. What muffled her was an extra tongue coming from the smoker's shoulder, it was inside her mouth. The tongue that was coming out of the smoker's mouth was tied around her torso, she couldn't just run away.

The Smoker was behind her, thrusting back and forth. Breathing deeply, I knew what I had to do. I pulled out The Silver Bull and aimed it at the Smoker. I pulled the trigger. And instantly, The Smoker died. Naturally, He left behind a dark green cloud.

I put my revolver back inside it's holster and hurried to the girl. She was wearing a torn-up blue shirt (It wasn't showing her breasts, it was torn in random places), two messy pony tails, A first-aid kit on her back, and torn-up jeans that was ripped up, revealing her womanhood. I looked up at her face and said "Are you okay? I'm here to help." She mumbled something that was probably either a yes or a no (most likely, a no considering what just happened to her). I quickly ripped off the remains of the smoker's tongue off of her body.

Looking around, I noticed two P220 pistols (so that's what happened to the P220 pistols), a Hunting Rifle, and a conveniently-placed saferoom all located just outside the opposite end of the alley. I scooped up the guns off the ground and holstered them on the girl's body (I think she mumbled "Thanks"). Then, I carried her, bride-style, and ran to the saferoom. The girl soon fell unconscious. While I was running to the saferoom, a small crowd of infected came running towards me. "Damn it!" With a free hand, I pulled out the first revolver that met my free hand.

I fired the revolver at the infected and, quickly, ran the last few feet into the saferoom. Dropping the revolver, I closed the red door behind me. The last remaining infected was now behind the closed door trying their best to reach both me and the girl. Inside the saferoom was an empty shelf that had a messy pile of books at the bottom, a blank TV screen, an unopened fridge, An open closet that was empty, a table that had supplies on it, and finally, a sofa.

I rested the girl on the sofa. She looked so peaceful resting on the sofa. I placed my ear to her chest and heard her heart. She was still alive, still unconscious, and most likely exhausted. I picked up my revolver, reloaded it, and placed it back inside its holster.

Nobody's POV

The time is 2:10 pm. The sun still shone brightly overhead. There was also clouds still floating up in the sky like as if there wasn't a single problem in the world. If someone were to look up at the clouds they'll probably wonder what the fuck is wrong with those clouds.

**2nd Author's Note: Her name is Tracy. You'll learn more about her if you go read her profile that's on my profile (Does anyone even read those profiles?).**

**Originally, Tracy was gonna appear back in Unexpected, in Fort Red Night as a minor unnamed character. But I decided to move her here. Where she'll have a bigger role.**

**As for David, I will leave what happened to him to you guys.**

**So anyway, The Black Stallion is the gun that Ryan used before he got the The Silver Bull from Julia.**

**And also, the revolver that Ryan pulled out while he was carrying Tracy was The Black Stallion.**

**And yes, Lazy Days Inn is the same motel that Joseph, Felix, and Emily were in.**

**They mentioned coming from a motel back in Unseen.**

**So yeah, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And see ya next week where I will have the next Chapter.**

**P.S: Hooray for the longest chapter I have ever written/typed :D**


	2. Ch 2 Unbroken Silence

Nobody's POV

The time is 5:30 pm. The afternoon sun had just begun its descend as a crescent moon had begun **its** ascend to take the sun's place in the sky. On one of the streets within the city is a red, steel door. Behind that door is Ryan and a young lady. Both of them are asleep.

Ryan's POV

After a short nap, I had just awoke. The girl I had saved from being raped by a Smoker was still knocked-out and still lying on the sofa. Outside the saferoom exit, Groans and moans can be heard. And among those sounds came a new sound I have not heard before. It sounded like deep breath and deep-thudding footsteps.

I took out The Silver Bull and looked out the saferoom exit peep-hole through the revolver's 2x scope. About 15 feet away, I saw something that I have never seen before. In the middle of the street was a mini sandstorm. In the middle of the miniature sandstorm, I saw a silhouette that looked like a one-armed tank. Then, I decided to try to kill this infected from the safety and comfort of the saferoom. The sandstorm stopped, revealing a one-armed round zombie that had tan-colored skin and a pair of legs.

First, I fired a bullet into the torso of this infected. But, the bullet (from what I can tell) went right through him. Then, I noticed something about this zombie. The legs were still made of flesh. The torso and body looked like it was made of sand. I aimed at his legs and pulled the trigger.

The infected, after getting hit from my bullet, stopped his deep footsteps (he was walking) and faced the direction from which the bullet came from. Then, I fired another shot at his legs. Right when the bullet made contact with the flesh of his legs, His torso (which **was** made of sand) slowly dissolved, leaving nothing behind but his legs and a small pile of sand. After this encounter, I decided to name that Infected, "Sandman".

After that, I noticed something on the table that held the supplies. Craved into the table (it was wooden) was a small message, it was so small that I could barely read it, I had to strain my eyes to read it. The message said this: _"To David, Behind the TV: 32641"_. Then, this made me wonder. I unplugged the TV screen and moved it out of the way, unto the floor.

Behind the TV was a safe, next to it was a electronic keypad. I typed in the code that was on craved into the table and it opened. Inside it was a gun that looked vaguely familiar along with some odd-looking magazines, several shotgun slugs, and buckshots. I checked the mags and they were filled with either buckshots or slugs. On the surface of the gun, It looked pretty plain and flat. Then, I remembered that Trujillo showed me this gun back in Fort Red Night.

"_Ryan, During these past few days, I have grown rather fond of you. So, today, I will be showing you the restricted section of the Fort's Armory." He said._

"_There's a restricted section of the Armory? Huh, I have heard rumors about it going around the fort. But I didn't think it actually existed."_

_He replied, "Of Course, it exists. But I need you to give me your word that you will not tell any of the other survivors or Rosa about it."_

_I did. Then quietly, he escorted me to the back door of the armory. The back door was always electronically locked with a keypad. So, nobody but him and the military personal, seen walking around the fort, could open this door. He entered a number into the keypad._

_He opened the door and he let me in first. It looked almost identical to the regular armory. The only notable difference was the armory keeper. It was a different person. Trujillo went up to him and hugged him and said, "Hey Jerry, How's my number one doing?"_

_The man named Jerry spoke with a laid-back voice and replied, "It's a bit boring and quiet. I would much rather be at the mainland with the chief, Yep. Nothing but watchin' over the arm-Oi...who are you?"_

_Jerry was probably around the same age as Trujillo. Jerry wore a camo-colored shirt with a matching cap and pants. Even with the cap on, I could tell that Jerry was balding. He also had a nice reassuring smile that made me feel so confident that it felt like as if I could take on anything._

_Trujillo introduced me to his friend and Jerry introduced himself. "oh, so your Ryan, huh? I've heard about you. Nice meeting you." He said as he shook my hands (he had quite the grip). Then, he whispered something to Trujillo's ears. He whispered back a reply. Then went back to me and said, "Why don't you have a look around, but no touching! I just finished polishing."_

_So I did. Around the armory was lots of military-graded guns and weapons. There was some guns that I only recognized by sight, some...I haven't even heard/seen before. The one that caught my eye was the AA12 Combat Shotgun. Jerry described it as a fully-automatic shotgun. It was basically a machine-shotgun. Capable of clearing an entire room in mere seconds._

This was the same type of gun I now held in my hands. It was already loaded with a magazine. The magazine contained about 15 buckshots. The actual gun didn't look like any shotgun I have ever seen, but it was recognizable from a distance. Then, I decided to take this gun (and the extra ammo) instead of the Benelli. This "David" was probably somewhere far away, dead.

Then, The girl on sofa stirred and mumbled something inaudible. Then before I knew it, she awoke screaming. I rushed to her, She stopped screaming and took several deep breaths. During her in take of air, I said, "Whoa whoa, Calm down. Don't worry your safe." She stops her deep breathing and looked around.

She stops looking around and looked at me like as if she just noticed that I was there. "Oh...it's you. I just had a nightmare." she said, wrapping herself with her arms. "Hi, I'm Ryan." I said, holding out my hand. She took it (her hand was freezing cold) and said, "Hi, nice to meet you, My name is Tracy." Then, there was nothing but silence.

When Tracy broke it, "Well, I know your the one who saved me, so thank you. And by the way, when you were holding me, What was wrong with your pants?". Surprised, I replied, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, don't think I didn't notice. I noticed that bulge in your crotch." She said. I felt my cheeks turn red. I do admit I was...hard down there.

Then, I said, "Hey, don't blame me. Your the one with the pants that has a hole down there."

She hesitated, then yelled "That's not my fault! That zombie rip-" She stopped. Then, she said no more.

Tracy didn't talk much after that. Maybe she was trying suppress the memory of what happened. All she did was sat on the sofa in silence, lost in her thoughts. When it was about dinner time, I cooked a few foods out of some of provisions that were in the fridge. Tracy just sat there, eating her share in silence.

It was around 7:00 when she spoke to me again. She said, "Ryan...I'm sorry for arguing with you. I don't blame you." I nodded to show that I accepted her apology. Not much else happened after that. At least...not till morning.

It was around 6:45 am when it happened. I had made coffee for both me & Tracy when she screams and dropped her coffee mug, scattering it to pieces on the floor. She was pointing at the saferoom door that I had entered through. From the door came scratching noises, behind the steel bars was a Smoker, trying so hard to get his tongue through the bars. She stopped her pointing and before I knew it, she grabbed her hunting rifle and started shooting it at the Smoker.

Long after the Smoker died leaving behind the dark green cloud. Her rifle dropped onto the gun with a thud, smoke coming from the end of the barrel. And Tracy, she was crowded at a corner of the room and she was covering her face with her hands like a witch would. I joined her in the corner to comfort her. She was quietly weeping, tears coming out of her eyes.

I stroked her red hair and said, "Tracy, come on...Don't be like that. It's dead." She lifts her head out of her hands and looks at me through her red-stuck eyes. Then, she embraced me in a caring hug. As she hugged me, she did some more quiet sobbing. I did nothing more then return the hug. She did not let go of me till after a good ten minutes have passed.

**Author's Note: This chapter didn't take that long to write. Mostly because I already knew what to write about.**

**They will be leaving the saferoom in the next chapter where there will be more action.**

**And The "Sandman" is a special infected that could make a small sandstorm appear. **

**He is also suppose to resemble the "Lying Figures" from Silent Hill 2...except his body is made out of sand and has one arm sticking out of side.**

**He would not have a sound que for when he spawns because his loud footsteps and deep breathing would be enough to let you know when a Sandman is nearby.**

**And Writer of the Void, don't worry, the idea for that special infected you sent me will probably appear in the next chapter. I haven't forgotten about it.**

**And also, I will be rewriting Ryan's whole Profile.**

**Well, that is it. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and See ya next week :D**


	3. Ch 3 Brief Separation

Nobody's POV

The time is 7:30 am. Ryan and his new friend had just finished eating breakfast (Ryan cooked it, of course). They were about to head on out of the saferoom. Right when Ryan exited the saferoom, he finds the corpse of the Sandman he killed earlier. It reminded him of the corpse he found in the park. Anyway, they both went on.

Ryan's POV

The AA12 was a little heavier then the Benelli. It weighed a few more pounds. Tracy had her Hunting Rifle and Dual Pistols. Before we left the saferoom, We made sure all our guns were loaded and ready. I removed the lock off of the door and we both walked out.

While we were traveling, Tracy asked, "What are those revolvers? I've never seem anything like them before."

I replied, "Well, This revolver (The Black Stallion) is actually a modified revolver and the same goes for this one. I forgot what they originally were."

She takes the Black Stallion out of my hands and examined it with a curious look in her eyes. She asked, "Did you modified it?". I told her that I did. She admires it some more. She even looked through the 2x scope.

The sound of rushed footsteps can be heard behind us. It was a relatively small horde of the infected, they had hunger in their eyes. We both started firing our guns at them. And in a short time, they were all dead. Then, we moved on.

We soon found ourselves in a street where there was a huge tank truck in our path. I thought we had reached a dead end when I heard Tracy say, "Though this pawn shop." I followed her into the pawn shop. In the shop, there was the corpse of a Spitter on the floor of shop. She was roasted and was also covered in cuts that only knifes could produce. Tracy says, "I wonder what happened here..."

"I don't know, but it looks like knife cuts." I said.

"What? How do you know that cut came from a knife"

"Oh trust me, I know a knife cut when I see one."

I was thinking about my brother when I said that. His name is Travis. He loved knifes. The last time I saw him was yesteryear on my birthday. I haven't seen him since then.

"_Hey Bro, why are all your stuff packed up in a briefcase? Going somewhere?" I asked._

"_Actually, yes, yes I am."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going Las Vegas and if something bad happens, I'll come back, okay? So, don't worry about me."_

_He pats me on my back, hugs me, and walks out the door with his briefcase in hand. Something told he brought his knifes with him._

We went through the back door of the pawn shop. We found ourselves in a garden. But, most of the flowers there was dieing and withering. And again, there was more signs of survivors that were recently here (some corpses of infected were scattered throughout the garden).

But we still went on. After a few minutes of walking, we found ourselves in yet another street. On the opposite side of the street was another Tank Truck. But this time, it was moving...towards me & Tracy. I shouted, "Tracy! Look out!" I pushed her out of way of the truck and the truck crushed into the apartment behind us and between us. We were separated.

"Tracy? Are you okay?" I yelled

I heard her voice answer back, "Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Yes, I'm fine too."

"What do we do now?"

I thought of that for several seconds before answering her. "I know, Meet me at City Hall. We'll meet up there. Do you know where city hall is?"

"Yes, I'll see you there. Be careful."

"Okay, You too."

I turned around and started my walk towards City Hall. It would probably take around 15 minutes to get there by foot. Then, I remembered something. Tracy never gave me back the Black Stallion! And to make matters worse, I was running low on ammo for the Silver Bull. I shot my last remaining bullets at a few strays that were just stumbling around, they could have been a problem later on.

Eventually, I ran out of ammo for the revolver, so I placed in its holster and took out the AA12. After awhile, the sound of rushed footsteps can be heard. It was another horde (but this was a small horde). I emptied the shotgun's mag into the horde and soon, they all fell. I love this shotgun.

After a few minutes of walking, I heard the sound of a tank. I look around and just when I turned around, He was there. He punches me in face, sending me flying. I land right into a trash disposal and from there, I fired the AA12 at the tank...until the gun went "Click Click". It was empty.

Right when I was gonna grab a new magazine for the shotgun, The tank grabs the disposal and throws it towards the opposite side of the street. While I was thrown, I dropped the mag and it was lost somewhere among the trash. I heard the tank give off a roar and his loud thudding footsteps were getting louder. And at the last second, I found the lost magazine that was in the trash and quickly loaded it into the gun. The tank lifts up the disposal and I was pointing the loaded gun at him.

I fired the AA12 at his face as he stumbles back from the onslaught of bullets that was being fired right at his face. Right when I had one more buckshot, I fired it and he falls with a heavy thud. Now, the tank was dead and I had only three more magazines left for my AA12. I loaded one into my shotgun and went on.

While I was making my way to city hall, I saw a bunch of corpses of the infected that was covered in cuts and holes. But among the infected was a different looking one that stood out above the rest. It resembled a mix between a child and a bat. It was also wearing a cloak, but it also had lots of rips and holes. I didn't know what to call it because I don't know what it could do because it was dead, so I moved on.

After some more traveling, I saw city hall at the end of the street. But to my horror I saw not one, but two Tanks! They spotted me and started going after me. I fired my buckshots into one and reloaded my last mag and shot that into the same tank. But it wasn't enough to take him down, he was still up and he even more enraged.

I was out of ammo. I felt my heart pumping. I even felt an adrenaline rush going on. While I was running, I ran my hand through my satchel hoping to find something I could use. When I accidentally cut myself on something sharp...wait, something sharp?

I pulled out the object that was sharp and it was a single bowie throwing knife. This belonged to my brother, Travis. He had left it behind before he left for Vegas. I hope it was enough to kill at least one tank. I stopped running, turned around, and relaxed my muscles. Then, I threw the knife, It got one of the tanks in the chest, but it was not the same one that I fired my AA12 at.

I turned around and continued my running. Again, I ran my hand through my satchel, hoping to find something that I could use against the tanks, But found nothing useful. This doesn't look good. When suddenly, three loud shots rang through the air. I stopped running and turned around again, just in time to see one of the tanks fall.

It was Tracy. She was back at the city hall entrance (I didn't realize how far I ran). She had fired the shots that killed the tank. The last remaining tank (the one with the knife in him) turned around and started running towards her. But before the tank reached her, She fired the rest of the bullets that was in her rifle at the beast and the giant died right in front of her.

**Author's Note: So that brings us to where Unexpected started.**

**And just to make it clear, the throwing knifes used is based off of the actual bowie knife. **

**It was on this show called "Top Shot". In fact, that's where I got the idea of throwing knifes from (The 1st Season).**

**Ryan and Tracy will meet up with the ****Signaled Survivors soon, In a few more chapters.**

**Well, see ya next week for the next chapter.**


	4. Ch 4 The Sandman

**Author's Note: Just to clarify, this chapter takes place immediately after Chapter 3.**

Nobody's POV

The time is around 5:30 pm. In the middle of a zombie-infested city were two survivors. One of them still had his heart pumping. The other survivor was reloading her rifle and checking to see if it was still in working condition. Between them were the corpses of two tanks that were killed by Tracy.

Ryan's POV

As I walked towards Tracy, I went to one of the corpses of the tanks and pulled my throwing knife right out of the beast. The tip was covered in blood. I pulled out a handkerchief from my satchel and cleared the blade. Eventually, I made it back to Tracy.

Then, I said, "Hi Tracy, Mind if I get my Revolver back?"

She replies, "I just saved you and you just ask for your gun back? No Thank you? The least you could do is complement my new clothes."

"Well, Excuse me for not noticing your new clothes after running for my frickin' life."

But this was true. She **did** have on new clothes. She wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket on top of it. And she had brand new jeans. She even wore her hair down (no more ponytails).

She mumbles something under her breath as she hands back the Silver Bull. I had to change the subject...then, It came to me. "Hey Tracy, did I ever tell you why I'm here, in this city?"

She stops her mumbling and replied, "Its pretty obvious, your just trying your best to survive, right? I'm just trying to get to a rumored evac-center in the mall...that is until you saved me." She blushes a little.

"Well, I could tell I have some explaining to do...". So, I told her everything. About Jason, about Rosa (us being friends, no point in going into detail), the school, the stadium, Fort Red Night, why I'm here, everything. After all the explaining, she pauses and finally says, "Wow..." She stops walking.

She eventually says, "Well, if your gonna help those survivors, we gotta find them first." She went on a few steps ahead. I didn't realize it till now but we were in the rural part of the city now. The part of the city where vegetables and meat are produced. While we were walking, I had found about thirty buckshots for my AA12, a few rounds for the revolvers, and bullets for Tracy's pistols from a single corpse. In the distance, gun fire could be heard...

**Meanwhile, back at Fort Red Night**

Trujillo's POV

Things were pretty quiet here at the outpost. The military was still giving me the same orders they've **been** giving me. Watch the survivors, take in survivors, and of course watch out for the green flu. It was like as if the higher-ups didn't care for this outpost anymore.

Ryan's friend, Jason, was fully recovered. His leg was no longer damaged. The outpost nurses had taken good care of him. He could now walk on his injured leg without any help, but he did walk with a slight limp. I wish I could say the same about Ryan's other friend, Rosa.

Rosa has been pretty restless for the last few days. She has been waiting for his return ever since he left. Things were under control till his fourth day of absence. That day was now referred to as "The Red Claw Incident". The day started the way it normally would here at Fort Red Night.

Food was being distributed around the outpost to the survivors. When Rosa said something in French, she snapped at another survivor that stayed here. It happened so fast, the other survivor was Jerry, he was a great friend of mine. Jerry said something about Ryan. Rosa cursed in French and there was a single gunshot and some claw swipes.

The next thing I knew, Jerry was on the ground, blood running down his shirt. And Rosa had started fleeing into the surrounding woods. Jerry was shortly taken to the first-aid tent after the incident. Before she ran, I think I saw Rosa clutching her chest. Rosa was obviously injured. Telling Ryan about what happened will be a bitch...

**Back to Ryan...**

Ryan's POV

The rural part of the city had some similarities to the urban part of the city. In fact, if you weren't a local then you probably would have thought you were in the suburbs. Me and Tracy were just walking, killing strays, and making small talk. While were walking, there were small signs that there were survivors here not too long ago. I'm not sure if Tracy has noticed.

Soon, we found ourselves in the farmer's market. The farmer's market was basically one big alley that had many miscellaneous booths that sold products. But now, the market is just a wreck. There were fruits scattered everywhere. Booths were also looted, torn up, and ruined.

At the other end of the market was a sandman. It had not noticed me or Tracy yet. It was bent over a box and scooping up whatever fruit was inside the box and eating them. It made an odd sound whenever it chewed. I didn't know Sandmen had to eat.

Then suddenly, a shot rang through the air. I didn't fire that shot. The sandman dropped the fruit it was eating and turned to face the survivors that disturbed him. The sandman didn't have any facial features, where the face was suppose to be was just sand and blank features. The sandman made a deep breathing sound (like as if it were inhaling) and suddenly, the market (and my vision) became blurry and I couldn't see a thing. The sandman had conjured up a small sandstorm.

Sand was in eyes and I couldn't see a thing. I felt something scratch my back with sharp claws, I couldn't help but let out a scream of pain. A scream (not mine) followed by a shot rang through the air and as sudden as it started, the sandstorm stopped. When the sand finally cleared up, I saw Tracy on the ground with the sandman's corpse right in front of her. Her rifle in her hands with smoke coming out of the barrel, she also had a victory grin on her face.

I went to Tracy. Out of the sandman's attack, Tracy was hit the hardest. She was covered in scratches. There were scratches on her shoulders, her back, her arms, and her legs. I knew how to treat these kind of injures.

I took out the first-aid kit that was in my satchel and started working on her injures. While I was fixing her, she said something that I couldn't hear, she mumbled it. Then, I said, "Tracy? What was that?"

She repeated herself, "...Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I said.

Then after that, she was knocked-out and unconscious again. But her heart was still beating. After I was done fixing her up, I placed her rifle on her back and carried her. I had to find a saferoom for her to rest in. She needed it.

After a short walk out of the farmer's market, I found myself on a hayfield with a little tool shred and a house overlooking the shred. Then, I felt the burn coming from my back. It was horrible, it felt like agonizing pain. I couldn't stop to deal with it because we didn't have any extra first-aid supplies left. I had to live with it.

Inside the house, there wasn't much and it ain't no saferoom. But It was better then nothing. My vision was getting hazy and blurry. I placed Tracy on a sofa in the living room and I myself went on my own sofa. Everything instantly went black.

**Author's Note: Nope, no notes other then me updating some profiles**

**And**

**See ya next week for the next chapter.**


	5. Ch 5 The Signaled Survivors

**Author's Note: I'm back and with Chapter 5 as you can obviously tell, but I ain't sure if I could update weekly anymore.**

**I'll try to through.**

**And sorry for going AWOL for a few months. For me being gone that long, I will double the length of this chapter.**

**I was originally gonna have light green text to appear in this chapter as like a sorta...Q&A kind of thing. But because the colored text did not appear, I will replace them with "?" and underlined text.**

**It was originally gonna be something like this:**

**I felt two sensations massaging my back (Light green text)**

"**Hey Tracy, a few seconds ago, I felt a strange, relaxing sensation going down my back (Underlined text). That wouldn't happen to be you massaging my back, would it?" I asked.**

**But since Fanfiction doesn't show them then I'm gonna have to use "?" in place of the light green text.**

**Anyways, this chapter takes place a few short hours later after Ch.4**

**And also, there will not be a "Nobody's POV" introduction in this chapter.**

Ryan's POV

I suddenly awoke. I felt two warm sensations massaging my back, (It does feel strangely relaxing). But the sensation soon disappeared (?). I looked towards Tracy's sofa and saw that she was gone. I turned around and there she was...lying down right next to me.

Her eyes were closed, but I could tell that she was awake. Her breathing wasn't like it would be if she _was_ asleep. Everything was quiet and still, not even the common infected can be heard (?). It was so quiet that I heard Tracy's light breathing. My AA-12 was propped up against the wall and my revolvers were on the table that had the ammo and leftover supplies.

Then I said, "Tracy...I know your awake."

"Yes, yes I am." Her voice's tone sounded calm yet serious. Unlike the way it normally is, perky and upbeat.

I asked, "What are you doing? And how did you get from the sofa I placed you on to this sofa? I mean with all your injuries, I thought that it would hurt to even move a limb."

"First, I **did** limped here and it **did **hurt like hell. And second, Can't I just sleep with you? There isn't a problem with that is there?"

"Well, no. It's just..." My voice trailed off.

"Its just what?"

But that was the thing. I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I sometimes get the feeling that Tracy wants to be more then just friends with me. Thinking about this sent me into a flashback back to when I saved Tracy from that Smoker. Then, I just remembered something. I turned over to face her. She laying right next to me, we were face-to-face.

"Hey Tracy, a few seconds ago, I felt a strange, relaxing sensation going down my back. That wouldn't happen to be you massaging my back, would it?" I asked.

"...Yes."

"Now, why were massaging my back?"

"Well, when I got here. I noticed your back was bruised a little. So I thought maybe a massage would help make the pain go away. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Well, we have you get moving and find those survivors that I told you about in the last saferoom."

"What? But I could hardly move without hurting."

I thought for a moment on what to. Then, an idea came to me.

"Tracy, How about you stay here for awhile and I will scout ahead for a saferoom for you to stay in till I find the survivors." I suggested.

There was a slight pause before she answered. "...Alright, that sounds like a plan, Go get my rifle if your gonna do this, so I could defend myself while your gone."

I retrieved her rifle and handed said rifle to her. I grabbed all my equipment and I made my way to the exit and I heard her say, "Be careful and good luck." followed by the cocking of her rifle. I smiled and said, "Thanks." I exited the building and found myself back in the hayfield.

The strange thing about the hayfield was that something was missing...the infected. The hayfield was completely empty and not a single soul could be seen. The only thing that could be seen were lots of corpses...that were cut in many different ways. Who or what did this? (?)

The corpses conveniently made sorta of a makeshift trail. On one of the corpses was an audio diary. I grabbed it and turned it on. I listened to it as I followed the trail. Here's what it said:

"_I gotta tell ya, Things have been pretty rough lately. We're all running low on ammo, there hasn't been any saferooms for about an hour, and the fact that there hasn't been zombies around is making me nervous. You know what they say: "You Jump into a lake full of Piranhas and you're not getting attacked...then it means there is a shark somewhere around." And also, I'm still surprised we (me and my friends) got away from **The Executor** earlier. **Emily**, by the way, was the one that found this Audio Diary on a corpse earlier. A couple scratches and blood on it, but it's still in working condition. And you know, Fe-What? *Grasp* It's-"_

That was all the diary said. At the end of the recording, Gunshots and a chainsaw revving up could be heard in the background. Is that what caused all these dismembered corpses? I guess I'm going to have to assume so. By the time the diary finished, I found myself in front of a farm. This farm was the saferoom that I was looking for. I went in.

Inside the farm was what you would expect a saferoom to have. Ammo, a pile of guns, a couple med-kits, and...!

A corpse that had a Steyr sniper rifle on him! This corpse matched my mental picture of John. In the corpse's hand was another Audio Diary. I listened to the diary and it was John. The diary spoke of The Executor, his transformation, his abilities, and, lastly, his final wish.

I honored his wish and left the rifle alone. I also placed the diary back where I found it.

After doing everything I needed to do, I went back to get Tracy. She was fine and she was still limping. When I found her in the house, I gave her some painkillers and ampoules that were filled with some kind of liquid, the bottles were labeled "For major injuries". After giving her said medicine, she was able to walk on her own. I was filling her in on everything that I just recently learned. On the way back to the saferoom, We both heard distant gunshots.

Tracy said, "Did you just heard that?"

"Of course I did, Something tells me that we got other survivors around. Hopefully, it's the signaled survivors."

"Well, let's go find them."

Going towards the sounds of the gunshots, we went though several cornfields and barns. Other then that nothing else exciting happened. As we went forward, the shots got louder. Eventually, We come across a wide clearing in a cornfield. In the cornfield was a figure that matched what John described to be the Needled Charger and three other people. They were obviously the survivors we heard.

One of them (The girl) shouted, "Guys, Look! We got other survivors!"

One of the guys shouted, "Hey, Mind giving us a hand!"

The Needled Charger noticed me and Tracy charged at us. We both basically scattered. As I got away, Everyone started shooting at him. The bullets didn't look they were doing anything. It didn't look like the bullets were hurting him...

**Author's Note: I'm going to switch POV's here. I don't normally say when I'm gonna switch but I just wanted to say this. It's pretty obvious who the survivors are so...**

Joseph's POV

The was putting up a good fight. He seems to be impervious to our weapons. There has got to be a weak spot on him...Then, a thought occurred to me. I decided to try something we all haven't tried yet. I backed away a few feet. I waited for the right timing, aimed, and pulled the trigger of my rifle. My guess was correct. The stumbled back covering the eye with his right arm. His weak spot was **his eyes.**

"Aim for his Eyes!" I yelled. Everyone held their fire and looked at me and did what was told to them. The was obviously feeling the pain now.

Ryan's POV

When the survivor in the vest said to aim for the eyes, I switched to my revolvers and started discharging all my bullets in to his eyes. The tried his best to cover his pupils, but it was no good. He (it?) let out a loud groan and collapsed headfirst onto the ground, dead. The girl survivor said, "I never really liked needles." And cocked her Mp5.

"Well, That was great everyone. And thanks for your help...uh"

"Ryan. She's Tracy." Tracy smiled and waved.

"I'm Joseph. She's-"

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you."

The guy in the windbreaker just stood there, staring at me through his dark sunglasses. I couldn't even see his eyes. And for some reason...He vaguely seemed familiar to me (?). I don't know how but...it's like I've met him somewhere before. I also noticed that his left arm was covered in scars like cut marks (?). How did he get those?

Joseph whispered to me, "Yeah...He's Felix. He doesn't talk much. In fact, sometimes, I forget he's there."

He then heightened his voice and said, "Okay, C'mon guys. Let's go to the house and talk."

Joseph gestured both me and Tracy to follow. We did.

Soon, Everyone went inside a nearby house that was next to a barn that was relatively nearby. As soon as we were all inside the house, Felix barricaded all entrances and exits, so the infected won't bother us. Everyone else sat down. Felix had to keep watch.

"So, what's your story?" Emily asked.

"Well..." I started.

I then went to the lengthy story of how me and Tracy got here. While I was telling the story, I left out the detail of what happened to Tracy recently and instead said that "I found her all tangled up". And throughout the telling of the story, One of them would interrupt and ask questions. By the end of the story, Joseph and Emily looked somewhat surprised.

After the long story, Emily said, "Wait, So you risked your lives to find and rescue us?"

Tracy said, "Yes..."

"Well, we might as well go and get to this outpost of yours. We'll start traveling tomorrow. It's getting late..." Joseph said.

"Yeah, lets. I'll have the next watch." Tracy said.

So, we all got to go to rest (except Tracy) in beds that were upstairs in this house. And as I laid down on the bed, I noticed something...the moans and groans were back. Once we made it to this house, I guess they gradually came back while I was telling the story to Emily and Joseph.

**Several hours later...**

**Around 2:30 am**

I suddenly awoke. It was Felix. He shook me awake. He gestured me to follow me. I got up and groped my way though the darkness. Finally arriving at what was the kitchen of the house. Felix flicked the light switch on, blinding me. Then, he spoke.

"Nice ta see ya again."

"What?"

"Don't ya remember me?" He took off his sunglasses (why was he wearing them at night in the first place? He would be as blind as a bat.) and looked at me. His eye color matched my eyes. Then, it all came back to me. Felix was Travis. Felix was my brother. He gave me a brotherly hug as he realized I finally got it.

"What are doing back here? I thought you were at Vegas. And you could drop the accent."

"Firstly, what accent?" He paused and said, "Oh, right sorry, sometimes I forgot it's just an accent. And secondly, I was. But I came back. Remember what I said?"

Then we both said at the sometime, "_If something bad happens, I'll come back."_

"Well, can you tell me happened to you?"

"Later. Someone's coming." Travis said. As he said this, he slipped his sunglasses back on.

And sure enough, Tracy appeared at the door, rubbing her eyes and said, "uh, What's going on here?"

"Umm...Nothing." I said. Travis was back as silent Felix. After that, we all went back to bed. When I was back in my bed, I almost instantaneously fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Well that's Chapter five. Thanks for reading.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure how often I will update. But I will update whenever it is possible for me to write and edit.**

**So, As Barney (From Half-Life 2) would say, "I'll see ya when I'll see ya."**


	6. Ch 6 Cold Market

**Author's Note: Welcome Back, so here's Ch.6**

**Takes place in the morning after Ch.5**

**This chapter will have some special infected that was suggested to me by some readers. You know who you are :D**

**And, if I didn't include your idea of a special infected, don't worry. Your idea will probably be in the next chapter or sometime in the near future.**

**And also, before I start, I just wanted to say that this chapter is gonna be slightly extended due to an ending flashback.**

Nobody's POV

It is 9:30 in the morning. It is the dawn of a new day. In a the rural part of a unnamed city, a few survivors were getting ready to head out of a house that they had spent the night in. Outside the house were a horde of zombies that were hungry for human flesh. The front door of the house is kicked opened and the survivors came out with guns ablaze.

Ryan's POV

We had just left the house and the house was basically surrounded by the infected. Everywhere you look around the house, you would see nothing but a sea of infected. "Emily, get the bottle ready!" Joseph said.

"Got it." she replied.

I asked, "Bottle? What bottle?"

"Time for an oil bath!" Wait...Did she just say oil (?)? Where did she get oil from? She threw the bottle above the horde. Then, immediately after that, I heard about two gunshots. And I realized what they were doing.

The bottle of oil was shot in midair, drenching some (maybe even most of the zombies) in oil. Emily must have been very accurate to have shot the bottle in just two shots. Then, Joseph threw _something_ (?) onto the oil. And then, the infected instantaneously went up in a giant burning inferno.

And with that kickoff, Everyone started shooting at the horde. But the shooting was interrupted when this loud ear-piecing shriek filled the air. Everyone stopped to cover their ears from the high shriek. The shriek soon stopped. I could hardly hear a thing. I search in all directions for the source of the shriek. It certainly wasn't anything **remotely** human.

Even through I temporarily lost my hearing, The roar of the horde can still be heard. It sounded very faint. Like as if it were coming from the other side of the city.

Then, over the horde of the infected, I saw a small figure standing on top of a barn. The figure was too far away to identify. I took aim through the scope of the Sliver Bull and fired at the figure. While I was taking aim, my hearing returned and I realized that everyone gradually, one by one, started shooting their guns again.

The shriek returned but this time it wasn't as ear-piecing as the last one and this one slowly faded away shortly after it started. Then, I put my revolver away back into my satchel (and yes, I still have it) and took out my AA-12. I started firing it into the horde. The roaring of the horde once again fills the air.

After firing at the horde (for about ten minutes, damn), the hayfield surrounding the house was filled with nothing but corpses and stray infected that were scattered around. After that, we moved on to the farmer's market that was nearby. I'll been through here earlier, so some of the market was familiar to me. The market was very quiet, not much could be heard and it seemed pretty devoid of any life, infected or survivors. After walking through the market for about five minutes, I asked Joseph what he used on the oil, he replied, "Oh, the oil? I just threw a simple cigarette into the oil. I still have some extra cigarettes, want one?"

"No thanks, And also, where did Emily get the oil from?"

"I don't know, she just told me about it several days ago. If you want to know, ask her."

A few minutes after that short conversation, I heard deep breathing. Before I heard the breathing, I felt...drained like as if I was being sapped clean by some sort of parasite (?). Then, Felix/Travis stopped us in our tracks and whispered (so quietly that I had to strain my ears), "Everybody stop and quiet down...I know that breathing anywhere." He also spoke in that accent of his.

"It's a reaper. He's somewhere around 'ere." This "reaper", as he called it, was obviously also affecting him because his tone sounded...saddened, for the lack of a better word. "Spread out and search for this bastard. And kill him." Joseph said. So, we all did as he said. I went to the west and walked past an empty fruit stand that had a corpse propped up against the stand.

After about five minutes of disbanding the team, I heard a scream pierce the air (it was probably loud enough to break glass), followed by three gunshots. I headed towards the south which was the direction of the scream. I found that the origin of the scream was Tracy. She was in the corner of a little diner that was called, "Angry Joe's". In the middle of the diner was a corpse in dark, black robes.

Tracy was in her corner in the fetal position rocking back and forth (cuddling her rifle, I might add), constantly whispering, "No...no no no... get that tongue away from me." She looked as if she just saw a ghost. "Tracy? What happened?" I asked her. But she kept whispering to herself: "No...no no no... get that tongue away from me." (?) What happened here? And what happened to Tracy?

Slowly, one by one, we were joined by the rest of the gang. When everyone was here and accounted for, Felix/Travis closed, locked, and barricaded the main entrance. Tracy was still in her corner whispering the same thing.

"What happened to Tracy?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I just found her like the way she is right now." I answered.

"I've tell you what happened to her, it was the reaper." Joseph said, gesturing towards the robed corpse.

"The Reaper?", I asked.

"Yeah, I hate those son of bitches. If they are, like, at medium range, they will drain your energy. But if you get close enough to them, they will talk to you in a cold, dead-like voice and mentally torture you by speaking to you about your worst memory and/or nightmare. Driving you insane. And don't worry about Tracy, She'll snap out of it after awhile." He explained. That was probably what happened to Tracy. And why I felt "drained" earlier. All because of this "Reaper".

"How do you know all this?" Emily asked.

Joseph replied, "Well, I had experienced the "Reaper" first hand. He (it?) brought back a painful memory I tried so hard to forget."

_**Two days after first infection...**_

_Joseph's POV _

_(Time: 8:30 PM)_

_My apartment (Room 302, by the way) was a fort that will be good against the infection that I had heard so much about. This "green flu" will not be able to get in here. And best of all, if anything bad happens, I will have my fire axe from my job as a fireman. Of course, I had just recently quit as a firemen when I heard about this incoming infection. Before I quit, I managed to steal this axe. Now, it will serve a different purpose._

_Then, I heard banging. Someone was banging the door. I look though the peek-hole of the door and saw a woman. But this woman had snow white hair and she was covering her face. She was crying. I didn't want to help her because I know I shouldn't trust anyone unless I know their trustworthy. Then slowly, she kept on walking down the hall and vanished from my field of vision._

_After several hours, I suddenly started feeling kinda weak and faint. Then, I heard something new and it sounded like...deep breathing. The banging once again started. This time, I heard a hushed, dark, and cold voice speaking to me. "You...you had to let those kids burn to death, didn't you? They had their whole lives ahead of them and you took it all away..." It said._

_I yelled, "No...no, The building just...collapsed before I could do anything!"_

"_You are a child murderer." The cold voice continued._

"_No!" I yelled again._

_After that, the rest was a blur. When everything came back to me, I found myself outside my apartment door (the door was wide open), sweating like a pig. Several meters away was a corpse in black robes, impaled in it's chest was my axe. The head of the axe was covered in blood..._

**Author's Note: Well, that's Ch.6. I hope you enjoyed reading this**

**Joseph's apartment number is a reference. If you know what it is referencing, then you deserve a virtual cookie :D**

**This was Joseph's backstory. Just like each L4D1 character had.**

**Before the end of this story, Tracy, Felix, Emily, and Rosa will have a back-story. They will be in the same style as Joseph's. So yeah.**

**And also, the profiles will most likely be updated after this story is posted up.**

**And before I forget, Thanks for the ideas. Your feedback is always welcome 8D**

**See ya (maybe?) next week for the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 7 Grim Silence

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

**Takes place an hour and a half after chapter 6**

Nobody's POV

The time is 11:45 in the afternoon. In a farmer's market are many corpses and emptiness. Not a soul was in sight. But in the market is a diner, In the diner were five survivors. One of them was keeping watch, scanning the area outside a window making sure there wasn't any potential threats outside, but it was completely empty, not a single soul could be seen in sight.

Ryan's POV

Things were pretty quiet around the diner. Tracy was still in her corner, although she was starting to worry me. In the kitchen, there was still some food supplies. So I cooked some burgers for me and my friends. And being behind the grill reminded me of my days as a cook back when I worked at this other diner (although, I have forgotten the name of the diner), way before the infection came.

When suddenly, Emily (who was on watch) yelled, "Everybody, Infected! They're coming!". Everybody grabbed their guns and aimed them at the barricaded door. Then, they started banging against the door, trying to break though.

I yelled, "Tracy! If there was a good time for you to snap out of it, now would be that time!". Then right when I finished that sentence, The door broke open causing a wave of infected to come into the diner. Right when the door opened, Everyone started firing. Several minutes later, the infected wave was starting to lift up.

Then eventually, the last infected was killed...by getting a knife in his face. That knife was Felix's. He had thrown it. He still had his knives. Then, Joseph said, "Guys, we can't stay here much longer!".

I went to Tracy, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her while saying, "Tracy! Snap out of it!". Then, she actually responded. She grasped for air like as if she was suffocating and stared at me like as if she was gonna cry. Then, she took me into her arms, taking me by surprise. I heard everyone in the diner grasped.

Then, I said, "Oh come on! It's not that surprising that she's hugging me." Eventually, she let go of me (after a long moment of awkward silence). After that, we all left the diner. Not much else happened in the farmer's market. We soon found the exit of the market and found ourselves in front of city hall. The corpses of the two tanks were still there from the last time I was here.

"Is this where you fought the two tanks that you mentioned in your story?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, And something feels different, it just...feels empty and qui-" Right when I was gonna finish that sentence, The roar of a tank can be heard. He was clear on the other side of the road.

"Emily, Oil." Joseph said.

"On it." she replied.

They did the same thing that they did the last time, except of course it lit the tank on fire and it took three shots for Emily to shoot the bottle. After it got ignited, the tank went after Joseph (he was the closest to the tank). Joseph started to run and shoot behind his back, saying, "This motherfucker is chasing me!". Everyone else joined in his firing. Eventually, the tank fell down, dead.

"Got him." Joseph said.

"Nice shot, buddy." Tracy said

After that, we looked around and found that the street that I took to get here was blocked off by a oil tanker. Emily went to the tank and filled what I think are two bottles with oil. Then, I heard Joseph said, "Though this window." The window he pointed at was open and it led straight into city hall. Under the window was a (conveniently placed) dumpster that could be used as a step to go into the city hall.

After going though the window, we found ourselves in a hallway that had several corpses here and there. Along this hallway were many doors. Many of these doors looked very identical, I could tell you could easily get lost here. "Everyone stick together, We don't want to get lost here." I said.

After walking for several minutes, I noticed something. There hasn't been any infected since me and my friends entered this building. Eventually, we found a pool of blood, scorched marks, and body parts all over the floor. On a table close to the...miscellaneous stuff was an audio diary. This diary was labeled: "Gregory: Grim Safety". We listened to the diary as we walked though the empty halls. Here's what it said:

"_Things are starting look rather grim. The zombies killed the mayor. And I'm starting to run out of ammo and food supplies. I don't know how much longer I can last. Before I go down, I'm gonna make sure I'll take these bastards down with me! If anybody finds this, Go to my office for the keys out of this place. The code for the electronic lock is **4975**. The keys should be where I last left them, on my desk. I would take the keys myself...but I wouldn't know where to go. Good Luck."_

So, as we listened to the diary we walked though the empty halls. Joseph was leading. Then, we soon found the office that Gregory mentioned in his diary. Tracy entered the code for the lock and a voice over an announcement speaker said, "Invalid code". Then, Tracy said, "Damn, the code must be outdated."

Then, Joseph said, "Ryan, Emily, go and look for something that will tell us the new code. The rest of us will stay here and keep this hallway secured."

So, we did what Joseph told us to do. All the doorways in the hallway was locked except for one which was unlocked, so we went in there. "Emily, let's start searching for a key or something that will help us get though." So we did. While we were searching, I remembered something. "Emily, I've been meaning to ask. Where did you get the oil from and How are you so accurate on shooting the bottles?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I have my connections..." She said. When he said that she...had a sad tone.

_**Two Days after First Infection...**_

_Nobody's POV_

_In a motel apartment was a family of two. They were just sitting down enjoying their freshly-cooked dinner that one of them had just cooked. One of them was a Emily Hart. The other was her mom, Michelle Hart. When suddenly, there was a banging at the door._

_Before the banging started, They were talking about the recently passed away dad, Alan. He was a car engineer. Because of his job, there were many bottles and/or jars of oil just lying around the apartment. In Alan's spare time, He would take his daughter with him to the shooting range to practice her aim. And every time she took a shot, she would always hit her mark. Alan had always thought she was always born that accuracy because Alan, himself, was a lousy shot._

"_Oh, who could that be? I'll go get it." Michelle asked. Emily just nodded at her and kept on eating her food. She heard her mother go to the door, open the door, her mom saying, "Hello?", And...? Emily heard her mother scream. Emily dropped her silver-ware and went to the door. She soon found a man eating her mother._

_Emily's POV_

_What happened? I was shocked. I surpassed a scream that was dieing to get out. I quietly went into my parent's bedroom and started looking for my Dad's P220 pistol. I had found it under the mattress. I loaded it up and went back to the same room that had that man. _

_Once I was there, The man just stared that me with hungry-looking, yellow eyes. He charged right at me. I took the P220 and pistol-whipped the jerk right in the face. The man stumbled back covering his face. I turned the pistol around and fired a bullet. The bullet had got right between the eyes. Looks like the aiming practice is and will finally be put to good use..._

**Author's Note: Well, that's ch.7 and Emily's backstory. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And would you look at that...A last name! *Grasp* the world must be ending! Run for your lives!**

**Anyways, For this chapter, I was struggling with a small case of the infamous "Writer's Block". But that was lifted once I took a nap. The idea just came to me when I was taking said nap.**

**And also, whenever I write a back-story the information that is revealed during the backstory will be added to the profile of the character whom backstory is being told.**

**So, see ya next time for the next chapter.**


	8. Ch 8 Empty Scars

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 8.**

**There will not be a _"Nobody's POV"_ intro in this chapter. It will start off where chapter 7 ended.**

Ryan's POV

(Time- 12:56 PM)

I was inside an office room looking for something that would tell us how to get past an electronic lock. My friend, Emily, was also looking. After a few minutes of rifling though some filing cabinets, I found an Audio Diary that was labeled, "Miles: Future Plans". I showed Emily the diary and we listened to it on our way back to our other friends. Here is what it said:

"_It's official...this place is going to hell. Half of the staff have turned and I have no way of defending my self...hmm, what to do, what to do. Wait, I have this motel apartment that could serve as a fort that could protect me for several days. Now what was the code for **that** lock...aw yes, it's **8472**. I think taking the stairs are gonna be a bitch too. I guess I'll stay at that apartment for a few days till this blows over...hopefully."_

By the time, the diary ended we were back in the hall where all our other companions were. They were obviously either bored out of their minds or just making small talk. When they all saw us coming they looked up with hope in their eyes, thinking we found the new code.

"Did you guys get the new code?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, It's 8472." Emily replied.

"Good job, Guys. Felix, punch in the code." Joseph said.

He told Felix to type in the code because he was the closest to the door. He nodded and typed in the code. The voice over the speaker from earlier came back on and said, "Code Accepted." The electronic door beeped twice and it opened. Felix said, "Everybody though."

What we found inside the room surprised everyone. We found ourselves in a room where there was a giant hole in the wall and there was also a Charger's and a Spitter's corpse found on separate sides of the room. What on earth could have caused this mess?

Looking out of the hole, we had a view of the whole city. Looking down, we saw a giant horde of the infected (It looked like there was thousands of them) just wondering around. Some of them noticed that I was looking out the hole and tried like as if to try to jump up and reach me. To my left was a door. Everybody went though the door and we soon found ourselves going down a large set of stairs that will take us down.

At the top of the stairs, I asked, "Are you sure we should be going down these stairs that lead to where all those zombies that are probably waiting to eat our brains out?"

"Well, If you put it **that** way it sounds pretty dumb but...yeah pretty much." Tracy said as she started climbing down. Her voice sounded upbeat as usual.

"I am not going down to...Fuck it, let's go."

"Well alright, mate." Felix said with a laugh.

So, we started our descend down. As we went down, we ran into a few of the infected that were easily dealt with. On our way down, Emily said, "How long are these stairs? It's like as if these stairs are taking us to the center of the earth."

Eventually, we finally reached the end of them. We soon found ourselves in the lobby of city hall. The lobby had a few of the infected. "Fire in the Hole!" Tracy yelled. She threw a pipe-bomb towards the lobby exit with all the infected chasing after it. "Where did you get that from?" Joseph asked. "I found it while we were going down the stairs." she answered. She was leading back at the stairway.

We walked though the lobby towards the exit door and found that it was locked. "Hold it! We can break down the door." I said. "Alright everyone, on three! 1...2...3!" Joseph counted down. The door broke down when we rammed into it and it opened nicely with a loud cracking sound. We soon came face to face with the infected horde that I saw earlier down that hole from the office.

Everyone started shooting down the horde, killing them one by one. Emily and Joseph even used the oil to burn some of them. After awhile (about ten minutes of shooting), all the infected were dead. And I was out of ammo for my AA-12. I switched back to my double revolvers, the Silver Bull and the Black Stallion.

I wasn't the only one running low on ammo. Both Emily and Joseph said they only had about one more magazine of ammo each, Felix had only about 13 buckshots left for his Benelli, and Tracy was down to her pistols. I was back to leading the group and said, "This way, to the motel." We all entered motel and as soon as we entered, I heard Tracy say, "Safe-room in that motel room." So, everybody went inside, closing the door behind us.

The saferoom had two beds and on each bedside tables were three first-aid kits. At the table facing the window was a pile of ammo, two **more** first-aid kits, weapons, and an audio diary labeled: "Miles: Made it!". We all did the things that you would normally do when you first arrived at a safe-room. Restock on ammo, first-aid, and look for supplies in the saferoom. We also listened to the audio diary while we were all doing all this, this is what it said:

"_Finally made it to the motel. I'm fucking surprised I made it here alive. I'm bleeding though my arm where I was bitten, but some gauze should fix some of the bleeding. I even found a double-barreled shotgun on my way here...that ought to be of use to me. Now what was the room number...Oh yes, it's #12. I better get there before something worse happens...Wait, what was that sound? Sounded like...someone is coughing out a lung. Hello? Are you alri-"_

That was all the diary recorded. After everything was done, we all rested while Felix took watch. I saw this as my chance to ask him a few questions I've been meaning to ask him. I approached him and asked, "So, tell me, what brought you back to the states? And how did you get those scars?"

He talked in his regular voice and said, "Well...it's a long story." So, he went into a long explanation of why and how he got here. It all started two weeks ago when the infection first started...

_**Two days after first infection...**_

_Nobody's POV_

_(Time- 3:00 PM)_

_New York City. It's the most populated city in the US. Among the city pavement was a man. This man is Travis. He is on his way back to his hometown because he promised he would go back if anything went wrong. And something did go wrong...the infection._

_While he was here in NYC, he brought some exotic knives with some money that he won by gambling. A total of $500,000. He used the money to buy five knives that he hope would help him survive the infection. He keeps his exotic knives in pouches that he keeps on his lower legs and around this belt specially designed for him (he knew somebody). He was getting back to his home town by taking a plane. He knew a pilot that would take him anywhere in the world._

_Felix/Travis's POV_

_Going to see my pilot friend, Jamie. He owns me a few favors for getting rid of the people that harassed him once. I was just about a block away from my friend when I felt someone's weight on top of me. I collapsed from the weight. It was a man in a navy-blue hoodie. Our eyes locked for several seconds before he starts clawing at me. I saw nothing but rage and anger in those eye of his._

_I raised my arms in defense. He claws at them. I felt blood dripping on my face...my blood. Then, a shot rang out. I felt the clawing stop. And I felt the body of the man off of me. I looked up and saw Jamie with a shotgun in his hand._

"_You okay Travis?" Jamie asked._

"_No, That bastard clawed me. If it weren't for you showing up..."_

"_Now don't worry, buddy, Let's get you get you fixed up. Then, I'll take you to that town of yours."_

"_But wait, wasn't killing that bastard a favor?"_

_He snickered and said, "Just consider that a freebie, buddy."_

**Author's Note: That's chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Felix's/Travis's back-story feels a bit too short to me...I don't know why though. Ah well.**

**And also, Felix's/Travis's profile will be updated, containing his back-story in his profile.**

**Well, that's it. See ya next time for the next chapter :D**


	9. Ch 9 Four Way Defense

**Author's Note: Here is chapter nine, enjoy. **

**There won't a backstory in this chapter. And you'll see why.**

**Takes place several hours after chapter eight.**

Nobody's POV

(Time - 5:00 PM, Half an hour before sunset)

The sun is just about to set down on another day. Nothing special had happened throughout this day. It was just the same old routine for the infected. Stumbling around and fighting amongst themselves, they did the same thing yesterday, today, and hell, the same thing tomorrow. But the same can't be said for living survivors...

Ryan's POV

Things were rather quiet...that is until me and my friends heard the crazy coughing that was echoing down the seemingly empty halls of this motel. I heard Tracy give a slight grasp that probably only I heard. Felix and Emily left the saferoom to scout ahead. So it was just me, Joseph, and Tracy.

After about ten minutes, Felix and Emily came back.

Emily said, "The coast is clear. Me and Felix did kill a boomer and a jockey on our way back though..."

"Is that it?", Joseph asked.

"Apart from several stray zombies, The hallways were pretty much empty." She replied.

"But what about that echoing cough?", Tracy asked. She said this with a slight shiver in her voice.

"You guys heard that? Well, Me and Felix couldn't find the source of the coughing."

"If that is all you guys have to report, then let's go." I said.

"Alright, mate." Felix said.

After doing some last minute saferoom "errands", we all left the saferoom. Emily and Felix were right, the halls **were** empty. Apart from abandoned luggage, not a soul was in sight. "The exit door is jammed." Joseph shouted. He was at the other side of lobby before shortly joining the rest of the group. "I guess we will have to find our own way out of here." I said.

After walking for about ten minutes, We came across a door that was barricaded with wooden planks and heavy luggage bags. The number on the door identified this room as number twelve...the room where this "Miles" was holding out.

Next to the door, hanging on a nail, was another audio diary. Where is Miles getting all these empty diaries from? This one was labeled, "Miles: Andrew, Half infected". We took the diary and listened to it as we tried to get this door open. We wanted Miles to come with us to Fort Red Night, so he can be truly safe.

"_Things are looking well and good...I hardly have to use my shotgun here. Mostly because this hotel is empty. Where are the infected staff and the infected guests? Well, I ain't gonna complain about that. I also found a Glock earlier. Found it on this corpse that was already in the room, Room 12 that is. Ah well, His lost is my gain. And that coughing I heard early was actually from a man that is half infected. He can still think straight, talk, and open doors. His name is Andrew. I don't know where he ran off to though. He just comes and goes, But he always comes back. This kind of infected seems rare. I think I'll keep him around for awhile...study him to try to find out how and why he's not fully infected."_

After awhile, we managed to get the door open. Felix opened the door and we just walked in. The room seemed very well kept. The beds were made, no trash, and not a piece of dust can be seen. On the bedside table was a doubled-barreled shotgun. But Miles was nowhere to be seen (?). Where is he? And why did he leave this barricaded room that promised safety?

Then, we heard someone's footsteps walking this way. Soon, a man in his mid-20's appeared at the door, a pistol in hand. He raised his gun and said, "Who are all of you guys and what are you doing here in my room?". After he said that, there was a silence until Joseph spoke.

"Look, listen, we don't want any trouble alright. We're just passing by."

"Explain. Where are you going? And Why?", the man said.

"It's a long story. Grab a seat."

And so, Joseph told this man our situation and, slowly, he lowered his gun. After Joseph was finished, He looked slightly less nervous and less tense.

"So, I can come with you guys to this outpost? Oh wait, where are my manners. My name is Miles." He said. Everyone introduced themselves after he introduced himself. Then Joseph answered his question.

"If your planning on staying here, then be my guest. But your welcome to come with us."

"Alright, I'll go with you guys. Where is the military picking you up anyway?"

"They're picking us up at Summer st.", I said.

"Summer St.? I know where that is. Let's go.", And so, he grabbed his shotgun and we all left. After awhile, we heard the growling of a tank. "Did you guys hear that? Get your guns ready." Miles said (He was leading). After awhile, he found him. We did what we normally when we fight a tank. But he notably went down faster since Miles is here with us.

After about 20 minutes, we came upon a hotel exit and this one wasn't jammed or locked, So we left. Upon getting out the door, we find ourselves at a back-alley. To the left, there was big fence that was too tall to climb, so we went right. Soon, we were on Summer Street at a four-way intersection. In the middle of the intersection were several supplies, a planted mini-gun, A radar, and a radio.

"Alright, the "finale", let's do this. I'll contact my military friend to come pick us up. Everyone get into your positions." I said as I picked up the microphone for the radio. I messed with the radio dials till I came across Trujillo's frequency, **140.95**. Then, I spoke into the Mic and said, "Trujillo? Are you there?"

After awhile, Trujillo came on. "Ryan? Finally, Are the survivors safe and secured?"

"Yeah, They're all here and accounted for. We're just waiting for you to come pick us up."

"Alright, I'll be there ASAP! Give me about 15 minutes." After that short talk, I put down the mic and said to everyone, "Rescue's coming!" Then, right when I said that the roar of the infected echoed though the empty streets.

"Oh god! They're coming! Get ready!" Miles shouted. Then, a horde of the infected appeared towards the west. Emily (who was on the mini-gun) fired at the horde, mowing them down. Everyone else opened fire. After that wave went down, More of the infected appeared towards both the west and the north. But we took care of them.

I see what was going on here. The infected will come at us from all four intersections. This might be a problem later. Then, Miles interrupted my thoughts by saying, "There's two tanks coming from the east." And Miles was right. We all opened fire on them. Emily and Joseph also lit both of them on fire. They both soon went down. But before the last one went down, he managed to punch Felix in the back.

Emily got off the mini-gun to attend to his injuries while Joseph took Emily's spot on the mini-gun. Damn, their teamwork is just incredible. Then, Trujillo's voice came over the radio, "I'm almost at your location. Just hang in there a bit longer!". After Trujillo was done talking, I looked towards the radar. There was dots (I guess they represented the infected) coming from every where. "They're coming from all four directions! Get ready, this is gonna get rough!" I shouted.

The roar of the infected echoed though the streets once again as the infected appeared in our field of vision. Bullets went flying everywhere, lots of the infected fell, but several of them managed to get to us. Several of them wailed on me but I managed to kill them all before it got out of hand. Eventually, The horde was down. Then, Trujillo's voice can be heard over a megaphone. Our Helicopter was finally here.

"Alright, Everyone get on board!" He spoke over the megaphone. The horde's roar can be heard again. And towards the north, I saw **THREE** friggin' tanks and they did not look happy. The horde was also from all four directions. Everyone rushed to the Helicopter and as soon as everyone was accounted for, The Helicopter took off right before one of the tanks could take a swing at the helicopter, If his swing would have connected, then we've been doomed.

We managed to escape the horde. We were safe. The helicopter soon went towards the direction of where I remembered Fort Red Night was at. Which was coincidentally in the direction of where the sun was setting. The sunset looked very beautiful. I guess that is one thing the infection can't and won't change...

**Author's Note: And that was Chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed it. And the alt. title for this chapter would be "Newcomer".**

**The finale in this chapter is one finale that I wish was in one of the L4D games. But sadly, It is not. It would be pretty awesome. It's probably in a custom campaign, but...I don't know. If you've played a finale like this, Could you please message me about it?**

**Trujillo's frequency is a reference to something. If you can figure it out, then you deserve a cookie :D**

**What happens to Andrew, the half infected, is up to you, the readers.**

**But wait, this is not the end of Unsecured. Come back next time for the next chapter. It might be the last chapter. But I don't know, I have plans but I don't know how many chapters it's gonna span. **

**I also have to write out the rest of the back-stories.**

**So see ya next time.**


	10. Ch 10 Back To The Fort

**Author's Note: Well, this is chapter 10, enjoy :D**

**And also, If I don't manage to get all the back-stories in Unsecured. Then, I will publish them in "Unexpected Scenarios" as a separate chapter containing all the missing backstories that I might miss.**

**Anyways, this chapter takes place immediately after chapter 9. On the helicopter.**

Nobody's POV

(Time – 6:00 PM)

The sun had now pasted and in it's place, a nice beautiful moon is there. The full moon shines on the ocean as it reflects the rays back at the moon. In the distance, a wolf howling a song can be heard. What it's howling...is anyone's guess. Over an ocean, a helicopter can be seen flying towards land.

Ryan's POV

I was in a chopper, polishing my revolvers. Trujillo was sitting across from me. While I was polishing, I told Trujillo what's been going on lately. Joseph, Miles, and the girls were all sleeping. Whether or not Travis was sleeping, I couldn't tell...His dark sunglasses were covering his eyes.

When I was halfway done telling Trujillo everything, the chopper landed. Trujillo got up and said, "You could tell me the rest of your adventure later, Come to the meeting house for debriefing. And that's an order." Everyone else got up to leave. I placed my guns back in my satchel as I left the chopper too.

Fort Red Night...hasn't changed a bit since I had left. Everything looked overall unchanged. By the entrance, I saw Jason, and it looked like he was fully healed from his injuries from the stadium. We engaged in a little brotherly hug, then he says, "What going on, bro?"

I replied, "...it's sorta of a long story, I'll tell you all about it if you go to the meeting house. I'm gonna get a debriefing."

"Alright, I'll be there. See ya later." He walks away, waving good-bye over his shoulder. A question emerged in my head that I wanted to ask him, but it was too late, he was already long gone.

As I was making my way to the meeting house (while getting cheers from fellow survivors that stayed in the outpost), I couldn't help but feel like as if someone or something was watching me from the outskirts of the fort. I looked towards the forest that surrounded the military outpost and...for about a split-second, I think I saw a pair of red eyes staring back at me (?). Could that be Rosa? Or someone else? Or was it just my imagination? Shortly after that, I had a strange, sudden desire to go into the forest...but I knew couldn't go yet, I had the debriefing to go to.

At the debriefing, The survivors I rescued was there and so was Trujillo and Jason. Jerry, for some reason, wasn't (?). Jerry was someone I expected to be at the debriefing. Where is he? And why isn't he here?

Anyways, The debriefing went by smoothly. I told Trujillo and Jason what happened. The signaled survivors told their side of the story. And right when I thought the debriefing was over, Trujillo ushered me over to him. He looked around making sure nobody else was around. Then, he told me about the "The Red Claw Incident".

By the time Trujillo was done telling me what happened, I felt like as if a firecracker was gonna go off in my stomach. Then before I realized what I was doing, I was shouting.

"Why the Fuck didn't you go after her?"

"Because my best friend was fatally injured!"

"If you haven't forgotten, So was Rosa! You just told me that you saw her clutching her chest in pain."

"Well, Thanks to Rosa, It's possible that Jerry could be infected!"

Then, I just walked out the tent angrily. I couldn't think of a counter-argument to that statement. I had to find Rosa, check if she's alright. I went to the medical tent to retrieve a first-aid kit. As I was getting a kit, I found an audio diary (Labeled, "Dr. Price: Missing & Stolen.") hidden behind some first-aid kits, It contained a conversation between a doctor and a nurse.

"_Doctor, have you seen Patient 151?"_

"_151? That's Jerry. Nope, Haven't seen him. Why? Is something wrong?"_

"_Yes, He's missing. One minute he's on the bed the next he's gone."_

"_What? If that's the case then don't say a word of it to Trujillo. Who knows what would happen if he heard."_

"_And also doctor, we're missing several first-aid kits."_

"_What? Missing kits too? *sigh* Don't tell Trujillo about that too._

"_Alright, I'm locking it in the vault."_

"_...the vault, Nurse Owen?"_

"_Yeah, the vault. I got it from an old show. It means-"_

That was all I heard before their voices slowly faded away into static. But that was some nice info I just heard there. Jerry's missing (?). Where did he go? Where **would **he go? And the the missing kits (?). I had one more thing I might need in case I needed to defend myself.

I went to my own tent and dug into my satchel and eventually found it. The Silver Bull. I also took about 24 extra bullets just in case and attached a suppressor to it. As I walked out my tent, I got that feeling again. Someone was watching me again. I looked behind me and saw some bushes rustling. I fired a bullet into it and nothing. Not a screech or a death cry or anything rang through the air. What is going on?

I turned on the flashlight that was attached to the bull and before I walked into the forest, I heard someone calling my name. It was Joseph. He was outside his tent smoking. Each of the signaled survivors got their own tent to sleep in.

"Ryan, out for a night time stroll, I see."

"You could say that..."

"What do you mean by that?", I explained to him what happened to Rosa and Jerry.

"Oh...well, good luck. If your not back within twenty minutes, then I'll send Felix after you, alright?"

"Okay...Wait, Why can't you come instead of sending Felix?"

"Because my ak's flashlight is broken right now. And there is no way I'm going inside some god forsaken forest. Even if it was to help you."

"Alright then." Why was he scared of the dark? He's a grown man.

I walked past his tent and made my way towards the stone bridge that led to the forest. Before I left the fort grounds, I noticed there was a light coming from a tent just outside of the fort exit. And my curiosity got the better of me. I walked on in. And found that this was Tracy's tent.

Tracy was just inside looking at this kind of book by flashlight.

"Hi Tracy. What are you looking at?" I asked.

"A scrapbook. It was made before the green flu came. I have kept it ever since." I took a glimpse of several of the pictures in her book. Most of these pictures were taken at some party.

"You look so happy in these pictures..." I said.

"Yeah, These pictures were taken right when the infection came to an office party of mine."

"Mind if you tell me about it next time?"

"Okay."

"Well, good night Tracy."

"You too, Ryan."

**Two days after First infection...**

_Nobody's POV_

_(Time – 7:30 PM)_

_Things were looking rather calm. In a office building, the building was having an office party to celebrate it's 20th anniversary. Every where in the party, the workers were having a good time. There was upbeat music playing. They even had enough money to hire a DJ. Among the party was a young lady, It was Tracy, she was just sitting down on a seat drinking a glass bottle of cola._

_Tracy was just about to leave the party when her boss joins her._

"_Miss Evans? Where do you think your going? The night is still young, stay, and enjoy the party."_

"_No, I can't. I have be somewhere." She lied. She just didn't want to be there because she was having fun but it disappeared as soon as she noticed he was getting looks from her co-worker, Austin Rivers._

"_What? At night? I find that hard to believe. C'mon...y'know, I hear that Mr. Rivers over there has a crush on you." He pointed at Austin._

"_No, I don't believe in office romances. And plus, I hear that he smokes. Sorry Sir, but I'm leaving."_

"_But Miss Evans..." _

_But she left and went out the backdoor without another word. As she left, she heard a wolf howling in the city somewhere. She didn't know it but she was being followed by Austin. Tracy also absentmindedly held the empty bottle of cola that she was drinking during the party. She was almost home when she heard something behind her back._

"_Austin...I know its you. Stop following me."_

_Austin came out of the shadows of a dumpster (cigarette in mouth, of course) and said, "Hi, Tracy."_

"_Austin, don't give me that crap. I know you've been following me for the past five minutes."_

"_Well, I-" but he didn't finish that sentence because he started having a coughing fit. His cigarette drops on the floor. And Tracy immediately became somewhat concerned._

"_Austin? Are you okay?" _

_He couldn't answer and he just continued coughing. Then, his tongue came out and started extending. Tracy screams as she saw that Austin started growing warts on his face and arms. When it looked like he was done changing, He puts his arms up to his face and behind the ugly warts, he was shocked._

"_Tracy...Don't worry. I'm still the same person." _

_Was what he was trying to say. But between each words was a fit of coughs. Austin stops talking and slowly walked towards Tracy. She screams and realized that she still had the glass bottle. She takes the bottle by the neck and smashes the bottle right on Austin's head. Glass scatters everywhere. Some of them had small traces of blood on them._

_Austin screams through his coughing as Tracy ran the rest of the way home. Then as the days past, Austin slowly starts losing his mind except for one thing remained. Revenge. Over the next few days, he follows Tracy while covering his mouth, so he wouldn't give his position away. Then soon about two weeks after his transformation, he caught Tracy with her guard down._

**Author's Note: Well, That's Chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The profiles will be updated and almost all of the character's status will be updated.**

**And also, I will be going through the previous chapters (Chapters 2,4,5,6,7, and 8) to fix typos, corrections, and possibly fill in a few gaps here and there.**

**And that's pretty much it. See ya next time.**


	11. Ch 11 Into The Forest

**Author's Note: Well, Here's Chapter 11. This story is almost over :(**

**The "Nobody's POV" intro will be slightly extended. But the overall length of this chapter will be shortened because this is just a buildup for the next and final chapter. And well not much happens during buildups.**

**Takes place immediately after Chapter 10.**

Nobody's POV

(Time – 7:00 PM)

In the forest...it's so dark, you can hardly see two feet in front of you. But with a flashlight, it's a different story. This particular forest was called, "Ghostly Grove". The reason for the name was because of the many rumors surrounding this forest. One rumor was that if you could listen closely when the clock reaches midnight, you could hear a very faint screech followed by a faint roar.

Another rumor said that one dumb-ass felt brave one night and went into the forest because of a dare. And that was the last time anyone ever heard from him. One could even see blood on a few of the trees and nobody knows why or how they got there. Some say that it is the blood of the one that walked into the forest that night...

Ryan's POV

I slowly walked into the forest. It felt like as if the trees were watching my every move. "Now, where do you think your going?" I froze in place as a voice filled the air. I turned around and saw a survivor whom I have seen around the fort. Then realized I was still on Fort grounds!

"I...I'm going into the forest to look for a friend of mine." I didn't realize it, but my voice sounded kind of shaken. I haven't even walked into the forest.

"You best be forgetting about that friend of yours then, Nobody ever enters nor comes out of those woods."

"I care about my friends more. And plus, I'm bring my gun."

"If that's the case then I ain't stopping ya, Good Luck."

Then, I entered the forest for real this time. I saw a sign a few seconds earlier labeling these woods, "Ghostly Grove". After awhile of following a dirt path (I was surprised to even **find** a path), I saw two drops of dried blood and an audio diary next to the blood. The diary was labeled...! It was labeled, _"Rosa: Ryan..."_, This was Rosa's. Here is what it said:

"_Oh __Mon Amour, where could you be? Tu me manques...I hope you are well. My wound from earlier is healing well. __I'm glad I went back to that outpost and took that...how do I say? Premiers secours__...Ryan, if you find this, look for me. I've been feeling sick lately...__Mon Dieu.__"_

After listening to this...I felt somewhat relieved. I knew Rosa might still be alive. I stored the diary in my satchel and kept on moving on down the path. After a few quiet moments of walking, I came across a corpse. Looming over the corpse was an infected man. The infected are here too? I spinal tapped him, knocking out the grown man. It was a move that Jason told me about before I went to rescue the signaled survivors.

As I was walking through the forest calling Rosa, I felt like as if I was being watched. Like I was back at the fort. Slowly as I walked deeper into the grove, more and more infected has been showing up. I switched to my combat knife that Trujillo had given me so that I could save bullets. I felt like as if I was going to need a lot of bullets later.

As I was walking though the path, I noticed something. The blood marks on the trees made somewhat of a trail. Up to this point, it was following this dirt path I was taking. But now, the blood marks led off the trail...into the trees. I took out my knife and decided to leave a message for Travis who I knew would be coming to look for me soon.

I craved the message into a tree. The message said, _"To Travis, followed blood marks off the path...please follow the blood to find me.", _With my message finished, I went off the path, trying my best not to miss any of the blood marks. The marks took me right, left, left, right, left, then right. After following the marks for about five minutes, I came across a clearing. In the clearing was an abandoned campsite. The campsite looked so professionally made. There was traces of a recent bonfire in front of a leather tent.

I looked inside the tent and found two audio diaries and a body. I turned the body around and saw that it was Rosa! I shock her a little, but she didn't wake up. I placed my ear on her chest and heard her heartbeat (although it was pretty faint and slow), she was still alive. I then thought that I might as well check out the diary. One of them was empty (nothing, but static)and the second was labeled, _"Rosa: Campsite?"_. This diary was rather short compared to her last one. It said:

"_What is this campsite doing here? Mon Amour, If you find this here, stay here. I've be back. I want to go wash my...oh, I don't feel so good."_

After Rosa was finished talking, a thud could be heard in the background. I laid down in the tent next to her body and found myself falling asleep...

**Author's Note: That's chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 12 might be twice as long. I don't know though. Don't quote me on that.**

**Rosa was originally gonna go look for like a river to wash her face and that but I don't know. I just changed it to what you are reading now.**

**And also, as Ryan was going through the forest, he encountered several of the infected. Just thought I should mention that.**

**Well, See ya next time for the finale of this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well, here is the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

Nobody's POV

(Time – Unknown)

The sun rises over a dark, god-forsaken forest. But the trees were so thick that not even a single patch of sunlight could penetrate through the tree-tops. Somewhere in the middle of the forest, a wolf's howl can be heard. The only place the sunlight could go through is in a clearing. In the clearing is a use-to-be abandoned camp site. The bonfire that was going has long since been put out.

Ryan's POV

I awoke as the sun hit me in my eyes. I looked around the tent and nothing has changed. Rosa was still unconscious (Her heartbeat was the same as it was last night). Then, I exited the tent. And I saw Travis propped up against a nearby tree, he was asleep, his Benelli on his lap. At least, I knew Joseph hasn't forgotten about me.

Things were pretty calm and peaceful. Not a thing stirred in my field of vision. Things were pretty quiet until I heard growling and bushes stirring. I turned and aimed my gun towards the bushes. The bushes started shaking more violently as I slowly walked towards it.

The growling grew louder and suddenly, a Hunter comes flying out of the bushes. It screamed and I screamed, surprised, and I felt it's weight on top of me as I collapsed onto the ground. I struggled and tried to get him off. I screamed, "Get it off of me!". My vision got blurry as I heard someone coming towards where I was and a struggle can be heard.

All I saw was two silhouettes fighting it out. Clawing at each other and biting each other (Rosa? Was she back up?). I then felt someone take me by the shoulders and dragging me towards what I think is the tent. Then, I heard Travis's voice. "Ryan! Don't go dying on me now!"

"Don't worry bro, I'll take care of you. Patch you up and all."

I felt myself say, "Rosa...Go check on her."

"What? No, you're bleeding all over the place!"

I was struggling to breathe. "Don't care...Rosa...Girl Hunter."

He paused. Then said, "Alright. Try to stay awake."

I tried my best to keep my eyes from closing. They felt like a weighed a ton. I heard Travis shouting out there. Then, I heard a few shots and the sounds of a struggle can also be heard. The sounds of their fight ended with Travis's dread-filled scream filling the air. Then, silence...what happened? There was nothing but silence and I must ask again, What happened?

The silent atmosphere was killing me. I have to know what happened. I tried to move my body, but I felt deep needles of pain. At this point, my vision returned to me. My body was all covered in scratches and blood.

Then, I remembered I still had my first-aid kit that was still strapped to my back. I took it off my back and pretty much ripped it open. I used everything that I knew how to use that was in the kit. Gauze, band-aids, ointment, painkillers, etc. My legs were still working, but it hurts to walk.

I managed to get out of the tent and saw a dreadful scene. Travis was lying on the floor covered up in blood and scratches, his shotgun wasn't in sight, and the left lenses of his sunglasses were cracked. Next to him was the hunter that attacked me. He had several scratches and several bullet holes on his chest, back, and legs. He also had a knife through his back, he was obviously dead. And I saw Rosa, just lying there. She had the same injuries as I did a few minutes ago except there was also bite marks and her injuries looked more fatal.

Then, I heard someone's voice, it had static surrounding it. I realized it was coming from Travis's pockets. I dug through them and found a portable two-way radio. The voice came though again. It slowly became crystal-clear. It was Trujillo's voice.

"Travis? You there? Answer me!". Trujillo knows Travis's real name?

I answered, "Trujillo? Is that you?"

"Ryan? What happened to Travis? Is he okay?"

"He doesn't look to good. Send some paramedics and stretchers!"

"Medics? Alright, Stay where you are."

"Wait, Trujillo, follow the blood markings on the trees and you'll find my location."

"Alright got it, I'll be there ASAP."

I looked over the scene. I put my ear to Travis's chest and didn't hear his heartbeat and checked his pulse...he was dead. My brother was dead. I lamented his death for a few minutes. My mind went though all the things me and my brother went though, recently and before.

I went over to where Rosa was. I picked her up and shook her softly. "Rosa? Wake up!" I felt her pulse and heard her heartbeat. She was still alive. I heard her mumble something. But I didn't hear what she was trying to say.

Then, I heard Trujillo's voice, this time it wasn't coming from the radio. "Ryan? Are you around here?"

I called, "I'm here."

Trujillo and a few other people (The medics, probably) appears though the same trees I might have gone through the previous night. "Oh crap...what happened here?"

"I don't know. Rosa here might know. But she is not in good condition."

Nobody's POV

Over the next few minutes, Ryan went with Trujillo and the medics back to Fort Red Night. The medics carried Rosa and the bodies. Ryan didn't realized it until later but he still held the Silver Bull in his hand. Along the way, Trujillo questioned Ryan a little on what happened from his point of view. But of course, He didn't get much from Ryan.

The next few hours felt like eternity to Ryan. He stayed by Rosa's side the whole time she was in the hospital tent. Travis was also pronounced dead. The doctors also found out who the hunter is or rather was. It was Jerry. On his body, they found an audio diary labeled, "Jerry: Sorry..." Here is what it said:

"_Things aren't looking to good. I'm hallucinating. I'm losing my mind. My vision is going green and my nails are turning into claws. I think I'm starting to turn into one of those...Well, it's better if I turn if I'm in the forest. None of my peers will be harmed if I transform there. If anybody is listening to this and I've harmed anybody. I'm sorry for all damage I've might have caused. And Ryan, I'm sorry for all the bad things I have said about you behind your back...I have no regrets."_

Ryan's POV

A few days have pasted since the incident. Rosa still wasn't waking up, but she was still alive. Her heart was still beating and she still had a pulse. My friends come by and checked on me and Rosa from time to time. The one that visited the most was Jason and Tracy. They started getting to know each other as the days pasted.

After about five days since the incident, Rosa's eyes finally opened. At first, her eyes glowed red and she growls but I said her name. After she heard me, her eye stopped glowing and she stopped growling. She couldn't have been happier.

She says something that I couldn't hear and she reaches to me but stops, feeling her pain. "Rosa, just lay down." I said calmly

"Ryan, what happened?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I was hoping you would know. What happened in that forest?"

"Ah, the forest. Wait, _que l'homme_, what happened to him?"

"Travis...my brother, he died..."

"Oh. Well, _Mon amour, _here's what happened.". She then went into a long explanation into what happened from her point of view.

**Author's Note: What happened in the forest will be told from "Nobody's POV" despite what the previous line said. And also, just to make things easier, Jerry's name will be shown in place of the hunter and stuff like that.**

**Several days ago...**

_Nobody's POV_

_Ryan was struggling to be freed from the grasp of a hunter. The sounds of the struggle has awaken Ryan's brother, Travis, who was napping at a nearby tree. Ryan's call for help also awaken Rosa. She soon figured out what was going on and quickly got up to help her love. Travis also figured out what was going on._

_Rosa jumped to her feet and pounced on top of Ryan and Jerry. She knocked Jerry off of Ryan. Then, they started to fight each other. They were clawing, biting, scratching, punching, and head-bonking each other. At first, Jerry was taken by surprise, he wasn't expecting another one of his kind to start attacking him._

_While Rosa and Jerry were duking it out, Travis did not remain idle. At first, he was bewildered and confused by the hunters fighting. But he snapped out of it and took his younger brother by the shoulders and dragged him towards the tent that Ryan and Rosa were previously in. In the tent, he was told by Ryan to help Rosa. He hesitated at first but he soon did as his brother requested._

_Upon leaving the tent, he found that the two hunters were still fighting. He took a moment to identify which hunter was Rosa. He soon figured out which one was which. He ran towards them and knocked Jerry off of Rosa (He was on top). By that time, Rosa was all beaten up. She was covered in scratches, bite-marks, and blood. She lost consciousness after Jerry was pushed off of her._

_Travis had his shotgun and he also brought one of his throwing knives with him. He cut him a few times and shot him a few times. Jerry wasn't dead yet. Unknown to him, Jerry had some armor on him. Then before Travis could do anything else, Jerry started his counter-attack._

_He jumped on Travis, pinning him to the ground. He started clawing at him like as if there was no tomorrow. Travis screams in pain. His vision was starting to get blurry. But he didn't want to die yet. _

_Soon, the clawing stopped. Jerry thought Travis was dead, he wasn't moving anymore. He got up and proceeded towards the tent. He knew that Ryan was there. Then with the last of his strength, Travis takes his throwing knife and throws it at Jerry._

_Bulls-eye, He managed to get his target. If he was going down, he was going to take someone down with him. Jerry felt the sharp knife piece through him. And Jerry falls down to the ground. He was dead. Before Travis died, One can hear him (just barely) say, "Take care, little brother..."_

_**Epilogue**_

**Present Day**

After hearing what happened, Rosa looked even weaker than she was before she was telling her side of the story. I decided to just leave her alone to rest; She needed it. Things were pretty quiet now at the fort. The excitement over the incident had died down.

Over the next few days, it was pretty peaceful. The sun was shining over the fort and things couldn't have been more peaceful. I asked myself..."How the hell did I get here?". It all started when my curiosity got the best of me...

**Author's Note: Well, that's Unsecured. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing it :D**

**And with this chapter update also comes a profile update for a few characters.**

**And also, I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter D: oh well.**

**I don't know what to write for my next major story. But now that Unsecured is finished, I might be able to work on "Unexpected Scenarios". I haven't worked on that for awhile now. And I do still have some back-stories I have yet to release (Jason's, Trujillo's, Miles's, Jerry's, and John's). **

**So, the back-stories are next. They will be released as the next "chapter" of this story. They will come out whenever I'm done with them. They will be published as one document.**

**Well, See ya next time. And this is Briianz, signing off...for now.**


	13. The Forgotten Tales

**Author's Note: Technically, I'm finished with this story series. But I never got to cover all of my character's backstories. So here they are, Starting with Jason's.**

**Trujillo and Jerry will be sharing the same backstory because they were with each other at the time of their backstories**

**And of course, like other backstories, these stories take place two days after the first infection.**

_Jason's POV_

My apartment complex that I lived in was barricaded with wooden planks and any other shit that I could find that could hold back the zombies. I had always known that someday there would be zombies walking the earth. People had never believed me, Now look what's happened now.

I had all the weapons and supplies I could possibly need. My shotgun, my combat knife, my desert eagle, a radio (just in case, for anybody trying to contact other living people), and non-perishable food. I had gotten them from my old days in the military. I left because the army didn't really assigned me much to do. It's been about four years since then.

Then, I heard knocking and pounding at my door. I took my eagle and prepared to fire at any zombies that dared come through. A few short seconds later, they opened a crack in the door. And I fired through crack. The bullet had not missed it's target because the pounding and knocking had stopped.

My radio started acting up. I reloaded my eagle and started messing with the dials till something came clearly. Then, eventually, I got a voice.

"Report. If there are any survivors out still trying to evacuate then come to Green Hills High School for Evac! I Repeat, survivors, Green Hills High School, Evac. That is all."

Green Hills High School? I know where that is. I went there in fact. It was only about 2 days away if I walked there. I packed up all the extra ammunition and food I could carry and prepared for the long trip...

**Next Survivors: Trujillo & Jerry**

_Trujillo's POV_

The wind was blowing calmly towards the north. Both me and my friends, Jerry & Richard, were putting together a fort. We would often take turns keeping watch. We were ordered by the military to build this fort. The military planned to use this fort as a rally point and rest-stop for traveling survivors against the "green flu".

Richard was a man that the military sent in. He just arrived a few hours ago. He had came in via a helicopter with a grenade launcher in hand. I'm no grenade launcher expert but the one he was carrying looked both lethal and deadly.

"Hey James, it's my turn to take watch." Richard said, he was behind me. His grenade launcher still in hand.

"Alright then. You know what to do if you see something."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

I started pinching up tents. After a few tents were up, Richard called for me and Jerry.

"Yeah Richard? What is it?" I asked him

"They're coming! Over the horizon!"

I looked towards the horizon and saw a few silhouettes coming towards us. Then, a roar filled the air as the silhouettes came rushing towards us. Soon, they were knocking and pounding at our doorstep.

"Everybody, grab your weapons!" I yelled.

I grabbed my M-16 and started emptying rounds into the...I daresay, zombies. Jerry & Richard was also giving their support. Jerry had his Pistol and was emptying round after round into the zombies. After a few minutes, they had stopped coming.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine...wait, where's Richard?" I said.

We looked everywhere and soon found his corpse among the zombie corpses (they were in pieces). His body was covered in blood and smoke was emitting from the barrel of his grenade launcher. I don't think the military will like this one bit...

**Next Survivor: John**

_Nobody's POV_

A car is seen driving down a long road that led into the suburbs. In the passenger seat was the prized rifle that the owner's dad had given him when he had first joined the army. The owner of that rifle was in the driver seat. His name is John Halls.

_John's POV_

I pulled up into the familiar driveway and parked the car. It was good to be back home. I didn't notice it, but there was bloody footprints that led into the backyard. I knocked on the door and shouted, "Helen, Guess who's home." Helen is my wife of 5 years. But, this time I got an answer...a scream rang out through the silent air.

I finally found my back-up home keys in my backpack and opened the door. I yelled her name again and her scream rang through the halls again. I stopped when I heard the sounds of a struggle coming from the backyard. I opened the door to the backyard and found Helen trying her best to keep a man off of her. Helen yells, "John! Help!"

I ran towards the man and tapped on his shoulder and said, "Hey buddy, that's my-". I stopped my sentence short because of what saw. He literally bites Helen and lets go of her (pushing her to the ground, I might add) and faces me. The man had yellow and blood coming out of his mouth. He was obviously infected with this "green flu" that I had heard about.

He starts walking towards me as I slowly backed away. My back eventually hits the wall and I found that I was backed into a corner. I start groping around for something that could function as an improvised weapon. Soon, My hand meets something hard, rocky, and rough. I pick it up and smacked the man in the head with it.

The man falls backwards with a blood running down from his forehead. I looked towards my hand and found that I had used a brick. I dropped the brick and went to Helen.

"Helen.."

"John...It's good to...see you home." She coughed up blood between pauses.

"Honey, don't talk. I'll call 911."

"No...It's already to...late..." And she said no more...

**Author's Note: And that is all the backstories that I had missed.**

**Miles' backstory is told through his audio diaries in the story. So, you can pretty much piece together what happened through said diaries.**

**The profiles that were previously on my Fanfiction profile will be updated and moved to a separate document. It will be published as the next "chapter".**

**And with the end of "The Forgotten Tales", also comes the end of the "Unexpected" series. Hope you enjoyed the series.**


	14. Character Profiles

**Ryan**

Current Age: 25

Current Status: Alive, Active, & Fully Immune

The Main Protagonist of my Left 4 Dead Stories and a local of the city. Before the events of Unexpected, He was traveling with fellow survivor, Julia, until Julia was ripped to shreds by a hunter. When Julia died, Ryan was given The Silver Bull and a lather satchel. Before using the Silver Bull, He had used The Black Stallion. Currently back at Fort Red Night after securing the survivors he was sent to rescue.

**Julia**

Current Age: 24

Current Status: Decreased

She was Ryan's traveling friend prior to the events of "Unexpected". She was the former owner of the Revolver now called "The Sliver Bull". She was traveling with Ryan before getting ripped to shreds by a hunter.

**Rosa**

Current Age: 23

Current Status: Recovering & Infected

A hunter who can speak in a complete french accent. She was found by Ryan locked in a bathroom with a gunshot wound to her chest dealt by a survivor who is last known to be going to a evac center at a mall. Ryan healed her with a extra first aid kit that he carried inside his satchel. He removed the bullet and applied bandages and ointment to said wound. She is now all well and good. She could be rather troublesome if she is by herself. But around Ryan, she is usually happy.

**Jason**

Current Age: 25

Current Status: Alive, Carrier, and in Military Custody

Another Survivor. He was found by Ryan in a seemingly empty subway. He is of Salvadorian descend. And became fast friends with Ryan because they had found that they had many things in common, so they decided to get to a evac center together. He would prefer using his own customized Spas shotgun against a horde, but he ain't afraid to use his Desert Eagle or Combat Knife if necessary.

**John Halls**

Current Age: 50

Current Status: Decreased

A US army soldier that lost communications with the army and military. He flew back to the states to visit his family, but found them either dead or infected. Uses a Steyr Scout Sniper Rifle that has a flashlight mounted on the side and a night-vision mode on the scope. Can be pretty talkative at times, but he can be quiet if he's sneaking around. John is willing to help any survivors he sees though his scope. He is best known for getting long streaks of head shots. He was killed by a new type of infected that was recently just discovered.

**Capt. James Trujillo**

Current Age: 43

Current Status: Alive, Immune Status Unknown

The man in charge of Fort Red Night. He was also the man who built the Fort when the Infection hit. Now, he takes care of all the survivors at Fort Red Night. He is also keeps his M-16 Assault Rifle in his office at the fort. He is often seen wearing a bowler hat with his military outfit on. The military had severed communications with him due to losing a good Soldier while protecting the Fort while it was still being built. He could have avoided losing him.

**Jerry**

Current Age: 46

Current Status: Decreased

A close friend of Trujillo's. Together with Trujillo, they joined the military and army at the same time. He also helped Trujillo build Fort Red Night. It should also be noted that Jerry is one rank lower then Trujillo. The military had severed communications with him due to losing a good Soldier while protecting the Fort while it was still being built. He could have avoided losing him.

**Joseph**

Current Age: 34

Current Status: Alive, Carrier, & In Military Custody

Considered to be the leader of the three survivors that Ryan saves. Often seen wearing a forest-green vest with matching jeans. Uses an AK-47 assault rifle as his primary weapon. Use to have a fortified apartment before he was attacked by a Reaper. How he met up with Emily & Felix is unknown.

**Emily Hart**

Current Age: 26

Current Status: Alive, Immune Status Unknown, & In Military Custody

The protective person in the group. She will try her best to keep Felix and Joseph out of trouble. But nowadays that seems almost next to impossible. She was also friends with Felix prior to the infection. Her Father would take her to a shooting range where she practiced her aim. Her dad would also leave bottles and/or jars of oil lying around their apartment. Uses an Mp5 SMG.

**Travis/Felix**

Current Age: 34

Current Status: Decreased

The silent one in the group. Its a least known fact that he is Ryan's brother. Only he and Ryan knows this. Wears a black windbreaker with jeans. He was friends with Emily prior to the infection. He is also good with technology. He was at New York City before traveling back to his hometown (with the help of a friend) where his brother is. Uses a Benelli Shotgun.

**Tracy Evans**

Current Age: 20

Current Status: Alive, Immune Status Unknown, & In Military Custody

A red-haired survivor and recent rape victim. Her job prior to the infection was being a part-time writer for a local newspaper. She was at a office party. And the smoker that raped her was a co-worker that transformed in front of her eyes. Uses a hunting rifle and dual P220 pistols.

**Miles**

Current Age: 22

Current Status: Alive, Immune Status Unknown, & In Military Custody

A man that was rescued by Ryan. He was at the city hall before going to a secured apartment where he was found by Ryan and his friends. What he was doing in City Hall is unknown. Uses a glock and a double-barreled shotgun.


End file.
